Bluestar's time in StarClan
Chapter One My kits forgave now it is time to go to StarClan,Bluestar thought as her last life was fading away. She heard Fireheart,"Bluestar don't go!" She looked at him one last time before joining StarClan,his ginger pelt and is horrior struck eyes. Bluestar closed her eyes and slowly and painfully went to StarClan. Her soul came out of her body waiting for some cat to lead her to StarClan. "Hello" She called,waiting for a answer. In a blink of a eye she saw the reddish brown coat of Oakheart,her love. "Oakheart!" She was so happy and full of joy but inside her she missed her Clan. Without a answer he led Bluestar to StarClan. Every cat was waiting for her. She saw so many familer and unfamiler pelts. "Bluestar!" Everyone shouted. Everone went back to chatting with their friends and family,but Moonflower and Snowfur walked up to me. "Bluestar!" They shouted at the same time. "Snowfur,Moonflower!" Bluestar said happily. She was happy to see her Clan again but she soon needed to give Fireheart one of his nine lives. "Where's Stormtail?" The blue-gray cat asked. Moonflower stared blankly and Snowfur looked away. "He doesn't care about me does he?" Bluestar asked alomost in tears. Her eyes watered. She ran away to a giant tree and cried. The word Stormtail echoed in her mind. She heard Moonflower and Snowfur call to her. Bluestar ignored them and saw Oakheart come over. "What's wrong?" He asked. "S-Storm-" Bluestar was cut off. "Stormtail? That should not bother you Bluestar." Oakheart said. Then Mosskit walked over and said,"Mommy why are you sad,if you are sad I am sad." Bluestar blinked away the tears and looked at her daughter. Warmth spread through her. "Hello Mosskit," Bluestar said in a brightened tone. Mosskit smiled and Shellheart,Oakheart's father was calling him and Mosskit. She now didn't care what Stormtail thought she was a needed to check on ThunderClan. She walked over to a pool and jumped in,she didn't like water but it was the only way to get to ThunderClan close up. Then she landed right into ThunderClan's camp. Only Fireheart and CInderpelt could see her. Fireheart was on the Highrock,a meeting was just started. Then she remembered, Fireheart's nine lives! She faded back to StarClan and appeared beside the pool. She saw Lionheart walk up to her and Spottedleaf beside him. "Bluestar! Are you ready for Fireheart's nine lives?" Lionheart asked. "Yes,of course I am!" Bluestar replied. They walked over beside the Moonstone waiting for Fireheart to appear.Then Fireheart's ginger pelt and Cinderpelt walked toward the Moonstone. They touched it and faded to the starlight Fourtrees. She saw from first to second Lionheart,Redtail,Silverstream,Runningwind,Brindleface,Swiftpaw,Yellowfang,Spottedleaf,and her.She satthere waiting for her turn. Once he had got eight lives and finally it was her turn.She walked toward him. "Bluestar!" He said. Bluestar gave him his life. The cats of StarClan faded away and Bluestar told him about the hill of bones and the prochey,Four will become two,lion and tiger will meet in battle,and blood will rule the forest.She faded back to StarClan. "How do you think Firestar will react?" a sandy gray tom asked. She recognized him,Thrushpelt! "I really don't know Thrushpelt,." Bluestar replied with a heavy sigh. Bluestar walked away and saw Spottedleaf and Yellowfang ,aruging. As she walked closer she heard them. "Your not supposed to fall in love,Spottedleaf!" Yellowfang shot. "You fell in love with Raggedstar!" Spottedleaf retorted. Yellowfang accepted defeat,and Spottedleaf hold her head high for a second. Then they spotted Bluestar walking towards them. "Did you warn Firestar?" Spottedleaf asked eyes filled with worry. Yellowfang looked at her and snarled but remembered their agruement and kept her mouth shut. "She warned him,Spottedleaf,now stop mooning over him!" Yellowfang snapped. Spottedleaf looked hurt just then Raggedstar walked over. Yellowfang stared at him blankly.